


Harry Potter and The SNAFU

by Masema Productions (Masema)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masema/pseuds/Masema%20Productions





	Harry Potter and The SNAFU

CHALLENGE  
Challenge issued by "Reptilia28" - Originally on Portkey(dot)org verbatim:  
funny little challenge I just came up with. It's a comical twist on the time-travel category  
STORYLINE:  
*Harry is killed at 17 during a fight with Voldemort. He's sent to his Death's office (explained later) and finds out that this isn't the first time that this has happened.  
*Harry's Death (who can have a human name) is mad at his arrival. Apparently, people dying before their time is a black mark on the various Deaths' records, and Harry is getting perilously close to getting this particular one fired.  
*When Harry asks what was supposed to have happened, Death goes off on a rant saying how he was supposed to have killed Voldemort, found his soulmate ("Some Granger girl...") and lived to be a centennial age. But since Harry keeps getting into life-threatening situations for one reason or another, he keeps dying before that happens. Harry is surprised about the soulmate part.  
*Death gives Harry a paper to sign that allows him to retain his memories (the previous times, he wasn't given this option for some reason). Harry is deposited to a previous time of the writer's choosing.  
*Eventually, Harry gets it right. He kills Voldemort, gets the girl, and lives to a ripe old age of whatever. And Death doesn't get fired.  
REQUIREMENTS:  
*Harry had to have died at least three times before this one.  
*The memory keeping contract must be included.  
*Death must refer to Hermione as "some Granger girl" when Harry's soulmate turns up in his rant.  
*Obviously, must be H/Hr.  
*Have fun.  
OPTIONAL:  
*Dumbledore's manipulations can be a factor in Harry's premature demises.


End file.
